Think of you
by darjh619edge
Summary: "Those memories that nobody can erase of how bright we burned well now it hurts, but it's true when they think of me, they think of you." Some Ambreigns!


Think of you.

 _I walk in on Friday nights_

 _Same old bar, same burned out lights_

 _Same people and all the same faces_

 _So why in the hell does it feel like a different place?_

It was his day off and Roman had decided to come to their spot. The memories started flooding back as he opened the door to the bar where Dean and him use to spend Friday nights when they were able. Roman smiled as he stepped inside the smell of whiskey hit his nostrils. As Roman walked past the bartender who waved at him he looked up overhead and saw the same row of lights burned out. Roman chuckled because Tom always said he planned on replacing those damn lights but he never did. Roman had offered many times to help him but he always turned him down. He walked past the bar nodding at a few of the regular patrons everything looked the same but without Dean it just didn't feel the same. Roman took a booth in the back corner as he placed his drink order with the waitress. He wanted to avoid all anybody who might see him. Most of his friends were Dean's friends and he didn't feel like talking to any of them tonight.

 _Meet my friends for a girls' night out_

 _Seems there ain't much to talk about_

 _Same drinks that we're all raising_

 _But all of the toasts just don't feel the same_

Dean, Finn and Dolph had all agreed to go out for some drinks since it was their day off. They all piled into a booth and looked over the specials for the day which always ended being pointless since they ordered the same thing. The blonde waitress who had served them several times before made her way she smiled at them as she took their drinks down then made her way to the bar. Dean looked around as silence fell between them. They really had nothing to talk about and Dolp was the first one to speak up as the waitress came back with their drinks. Dolph raised his glass and cheered for a successful week of shows. Dean raised his glass but he looked around the bar it just didn't feel the same without Roman.

 _We used to be the life of the party_

 _We used to be the ones that they wished they were_

 _But now it's like they don't know how to act_

 _Maybe they're like me and they want us back_

 _It's like there's always an empty space_

 _Those memories that nobody can erase_

 _Of how bright we burned_

 _Well now it hurts, but it's true_

 _When they think of me, they think of you_

Roman tipped back the glass and finished off his drink as the waitress carried over a tray with another glass of whiskey. Roman thanked her as he took the drink from her and she made her way back over to the bar. He nursed the drink watching the ice float on the top as people around him laughed and joked. He missed the nights were Dean and him were the lift of the party. He missed all the times with their friends. He missed at the moments with Dean and since their breakup he felt empty. They had been so in love even more memories came flooding back as he took a slow sip from his drink. Then he heard his name being called Roman looked up to see his cousin standing beside the booth. "Hi."

 _They keep asking how I am_

 _But they're really asking where you've been_

 _I can read between all of the lines_

 _It ain't just us missing all of the times_

Jay sat down across from Roman who noticed how his eyes glance around the bar and he knew what his cousin was looking for. Jay ordered a drink as his eyes finally rested on Roman. "How are you doing cous?" Roman took another drink as he looked into the warm brown eyes. He wasn't even sure what to say because he knew that his family was really asking about Dean. Roman knew his cousins missed Dean just as much as he did. Roman wanted Dean back he felt like everybody wanted them back together. The bigger man knew when anybody thought about him they thought about Dean as well. This thought made him incredibly hollow so he finished his drink off.

 _Ain't it funny how a flame like that_

 _Oh whoa, when they think of you_

 _It can burn when it's in the past_

No matter what he did the flame burned.

 _We used to be the life of the party_

 _We used to be the ones that they wished they were_

 _But now it's like they don't know how to act_

 _Maybe they're like me and they want us back_

 _It's like there's always an empty space_

 _Those memories that nobody can erase_

 _Of how bright we burned_

 _Well now it hurts, but it's true_

 _When they think of me, they think of you_

They just sat there in comfortable silence enjoying their drinks nobody really knew how to act. With all the memories that took place in this bar it was hard not to think of Dean and not Roman or think of Roman and not Dean.

* * *

Song is "Think of you." By Chris Young featuring Cassadee Pope I own nothing only the thoughts. Thank you. Also I know it says Girls night out in lyrics but I didn't want to change the song so just go with it Thank you again.


End file.
